Fatalist
by Nakamura
Summary: Run for your life. He comes. He kills. What is he after? R&R ONESHOT.


this is dedicated to my friend who doesn't think hes enough, but I still love him.

-------------------------------------

Her screams echoed through the hallow walls, into the streets dark night. Hes after her again, they thought, hes after her again. Her feet pounded into the dark cobblestone, her futile attempt to get away. Her ragged breath; the desperate look in her eyes shone as she turned back. Toward the offender. His eyes glinted with Malice and hatred. He wanted to kill her. Make her blood rain down on the streets. She took in the air around her, trying to scream. The lump in her throat prevented her from doing so. Her head swiveled back, searching for a way out, anyone, anything to help her.

"Your going to die."

His voice hissed behind her, poison dripping from the words, and onto the stale ground. Her heartbeat leaped to her throat, turning down a well lit street. She couldn't find it. The way out. Whispers surrounded her, the voices of disappointed people. The crushing stares of their looks crippled her, making her small and unwanted. Her body turned multiple times, looking for someone, anyone! She couldn't see anyone around. The streets and houses have become a ghost town, filled with the uneasiness of death and depression. A slight sound made her turn, seeing his form under the flickering street light. His eyes pierced through her, slicing her soul and butchering her heart. His hair was wisped around his face, the dripping sword in his hand gave the aura of death, the blood stained handle showed well usage.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

She screamed toward the figure, having the anger and desperation show in her voice. He had killed everything that was precious to her, anything close to her heart. Shattering her heart into a million pieces. The tears started to flow down her cheeks now as he stepped closer, his tounge caressing his bottom and top lips slowly, swiping away a stain of the blood, his eyes widening to show he was interested far more beyond his expectations in her. This made her shake even more, so uncontrollably she starting to step back, feeling her knees weaken under his gaze.

"Me?... You.. are asking me, what I want?"

He answered smoothly, giving a sharp canined toothed grin. His chin tilted upwards, only giving her a view from right under his bottom eyelid. His voice started to vibrate in his throat, making a low growling sound. It escalated to a full blown laugh. His face turned to her, still maliciously grinning.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?"

Her eyes shook between his face and the sword, being raised to cover one of his eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks in rapid recession, the fear paralyzing her to the spot. The silver metal glinted viciously as it was raised to the hilt. Her mind screamed for her legs to move, but they wouldn't respond. She felt weak; useless. She had no control over her own doing anymore. Her gold green orbs sparkled with pure fear, the most frightening thing to happen to her. Her mouth became dry as the tip of the metal slid along the underside of her chin ever so gently, teasing the skin with the cold steel.

"Your heart."

He finished his speech with a swift movement of his hands, the sound of bone crunching sounded throughout the streets. Her flesh had opened to the sword, the angle of the sword had pierced her in the middle of her collarbone, sliding out just under both of her shoulder blades. Blood poured from the wound, sliding down to the ground, making a red pool of her own blood. Her life was short lived as she felt the pain surge throughout her body. It was like Lightning was shocking her body, making it dead. Blood dripped from her rose lips, sliding down her soft skin. Her eyes filled with tears, only to be replaced with tears of blood. The crimson liquid slid down her face, hitting the ground with an ominous echo of the drop landing on the "water's" surface. Her body slowly collapsed under her own weight, the pile of flesh crumpled up into a ball. The blood splattered on the man as he removed the sword as she fell, licking the remains on the metal.

"Die."

Were his last words as he turned away from the corpse, walking away form the dimly lit street. His footsteps rang through the allies and other streets as the last street lamp burned out, darkening the figure, the moon shone on it, outlining it. He grinned violently, widening his eyes again.

"You were much more fun..."

He mocked the dead, sheathing the sword.

"Sakura."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

OO:

There was no actual point to the story until I looked at the picture I drew before Christmas, and decided to put it around that, where Sasuke Kills Sakura.

;D what an Emo Chickie I am ha ha R&R if you want.


End file.
